Don't You Remember
by Skib1990
Summary: Puck is ready to lay his emotions on the table, finally.  Puck and Quinn... Adele's "Don't You Remember" is featured!
1. Rooftop Feelings

**Hello Again! So I was listening to a Quinn and Puck Playlist one of the lovely, lovely, lovely people I follow on twitter created and I was inspired. While reading this listen to or before hand listen to Adele's "Don't You Remember"!**

**I do not own Glee nor do I own Adele's song "Don't You Remember" or the lyrics...**

**Enjoy! This is Part 1**

* * *

><p>Nationals are two days away and they're the furthest thing from his mind. Since they arrived in New York a few days ago, they've been on never-ending sight seeing adventures and in constant rehearsals. If he has to listen to Finn and Rachel confess their love to each other in song one more time he swears he will have to take drastic measures. While he was all for the two of them finally sucking it up and getting back together, hell he even helped Finn win her back; he did not want to have to see that mushy crap hour after hour every day. There are only so many times he can witness the same thing and it is at that point. On top of that Santana and Brittany are completely bipolar with their feelings- one day they can't get close enough together in a routine and the next they can't even be in the same room. And Mr. Schuester has been riding them on showing more emotion while they perform but this is <strong>too<strong> much.

He only has a minimal amount of time to himself and it usually occurs after curfew when Schue finishes the room checks. He first made his way up to the roof of the hotel the night they arrived and he'd been up there every night since, guitar in tow. However, tonight is different. His nights have been spent playing random notes and classic rock but all the talk about emotions finally got to him. While he could care less about the Finn and Rachel saga that glee club revolves around, after listening to Schue talk today, he realized some things.

"_At one point in your lives you will realize you can't ignore how you're feeling. It is okay to have emotions and once you realize that not only will you feel better but it will come through in your performance._"

He realized today that he couldn't stop what he was feeling anymore. He had to deal with it. Even if he had to do it alone, it was time. Lauren and him, while both completely badass in each other's eyes, realized as a couple they were a joke and had a better bromance than _romance._ Santana had Sam but was in love with Brittany, who had Artie and now Mercedes and Sam had some strange thing happening. Mike and Tina were like the married couple of the club, Kurt had Blaine, and everyone knows about the Rachel and Finn 'love' story. And all that was left was Quinn. And him.

He tried his hardest to ignore the aching pains he felt in his heart every time she was around but it never worked. They've seen each other nearly every day this past year but only a few words and sideway glances were exchanged. However, she always remained in the back of his mind. He couldn't deny he loved her. It was painfully obvious to himself (and everyone else) if you really looked at him. He was ready to let it all out; ready to lay it out on the table, even if nobody else was there to listen.

* * *

><p>He pulled out his guitar, closed his eyes, and expressed his feelings the only way he felt he could. He began playing.<p>

When will I see you again  
>You left with no goodbye<br>Not a single a word was said  
>No final kiss to seal any sins<br>I had no idea of the state we were in

I know I have a fickle heart  
>And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head<p>

But don't you remember  
>Don't you remember<br>The reason you loved me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more<p>

What Puck didn't realize was he now had an audience. They remained silent by the entrance to the roof as he continued playing his heart and soul out.

When was the last time  
>You thought of me<br>Oh have you completely erased me from your memory  
>I often think about where I went wrong<p>

The more I do the less I know I know I have a fickle heart  
>And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head<p>

But don't you remember  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more<p>

The passion in his words was palpable and his eyes became heavy as tears formed. He continued playing allowing them to fall for the first time in awhile. This was the only time he let his emotions show and in the back of his mind he wished Quinn was there to see it.

Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
>I kept my distance so you would be free,<br>And hope that you find the missing piece,  
>To bring you back to me,<p>

By this point the tears were gone but the pain in his voice was evident. He played on putting all his feeling into the last chorus.

Why don't you remember?  
>Don't your remember?<br>The reason you loved me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more<p>

_When will I see you again_

He played the last notes, singing the last line at a barely audible level.

* * *

><p>He jumped when he heard footsteps shuffle towards him. He quickly wiped at his face to mask the puffiness and turned to face his audience.<p>

"How long have you been up here?" he questioned.

"Long enough" Mercedes said as Rachel nodded next to her.

"That was beautiful Noah" Rachel said laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"No one was supposed to hear it" he said quietly.

"Well we did" Mercedes responded.

"And?" he questioned.

"I think that was the kind of emotion Mr. Schuester has been trying to get everyone to show" Rachel answered.

"Well, he's not gonna get it from me. That's what you guys are for" he said pointing between the two girls, "I'll sway in the background perfectly fine."

"Oh please white boy, you know you love the attention of being up front" Mercedes quipped. "Why didn't you sing that in front of everyone?"

"Not my style." He answered. "I mean I'm all for a solo every now and again but not serious stuff."

"You mean like when you sang to Quinn last year" Rachel stated.

"That was different" He said emotionlessly.

"Really?" she questioned putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah really. Things are different this year. I'm different" he answered honestly.

"We know. And that's a good thing Puck" Mercedes stated. "But it doesn't mean you can't express how you feel in front of us. We're a family remember?"

"Oh yeah. One big dysfunctional family" he retorted.

"Noah, shut up" Rachel asserted. "Whether you want to believe it or not, we have all been here for you in one way or another this past year. You are the one who has been hiding away."

"Well maybe the only person I want to be there for me wants NOTHING to do with me" he shouted. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said out loud.

"You sure about that?" Mercedes asked.

"Yup" he mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure" she said. Puck turned and looked at her.

"Noah, we aren't the only ones who are up here" Rachel said softly.

"Great" he said rolling his eyes before realization hit, "Wait, what?"

"We were walking through the halls when we noticed the door to the roof was wedged open. So we came up" Mercedes started.

"When we heard someone playing we came around the corner and saw you" Rachel explained. "Right before the last chorus, _she_ couldn't handle it anymore and she went to the opposite side of the roof over there" Rachel finished pointing off way to the other side.

"She?" he asked softly already knowing the answer. The girls just nodded.

"We're gonna head back down and make sure Mr. Schue doesn't wake up and find us here." Rachel said.

"Yeah. But I'm sure Quinn would really like to speak with you right now." Mercedes added before turning to follow Rachel back down to their rooms.

Puck sat there for another minute before picking up his guitar case and walking to the other side of the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Part 2 should be up soon =)<strong>

**Stay awesome !**


	2. Bitchy Princess and Stubborn Jackass

**Part 2 ! ENJOY=)**

**Once again, I do not own Glee...**

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath as he rounded a small vent to find where Quinn was. As soon as he saw her his heart began beating faster. She was staring out over the ledge of the building and he could tell she had been crying. Although that was obvious, he also noted how beautiful she looked with New York City behind her and the lights shining on her, making her practically glow. He shook those feelings away for now.<p>

After staring at her for a few seconds longer he got closer, "Hi," he said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Hi" she said softly as she turned to look at him.

"Uh" he mumbled, "How you been?"

She let out a breath. "Fine. You?" she asked politely.

"I could say fine but we both know that'd be a lie" he answered honestly.

"Yeah" she said.

She moved closer towards Puck and sat down against a little shed that was there. Puck contemplated between sitting and standing but ultimately decided to sit across from her leaning against the wall of the ledge she was just looking out over.

"So" they both said at the same time breaking the loudest silence they've ever heard.

"You first" he said, putting on a small smile.

"No, you I insist" she said sweetly, returning his smile.

"Well, I think you kinda already heard how I've been feeling" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" she said looking down at her hands. "I think I should apologize."

He let out a chuckle, "You think" he responded sarcastically, "Sorry."

"Puck it hasn't been easy for me, you know!" she retorted.

"I can tell you it's been a hell of a lot harder on me" he replied.

"Not possible! I've had to work hard to get back to where I am now. It wasn't handed to me" she fought.

"Could've fooled me princess" he quipped.

That was it, her blood was boiling now. "You know what" she said standing up, "this" she pointed in between them, "is why I stopped talking to you!" she was yelling now. "I try and try but you make everything a joke! You're sarcastic and stubborn and you can't take anything seriously! Why bother?"She yelled exasperated.

"And you're scared and bitchy and like to run away from your problems but it hasn't ever stopped me from wanting you!" he yelled back. "At least I tried to make it work!"

"I'm only bitchy cause you're a jackass" she said pushing her finger into his chest roughly.

"And I'm a jackass for loving a stuck up princess who only cares about her god damn reputation" he said stepping away from her.

* * *

><p>He put a hand through his little bit of hair. "I mean Jesus Christ Quinn" he said a bit calmer trying to wrap his head around everything for the umpteenth time, "we're fine one day and the next thing I know you ignore my calls, won't answer the door when I come over, completely disregard me at school, and barely look in my direction at Glee. Suddenly, you're head cheerleader again and Sue's puppet. Then you're dating the new quarterback and when he gets hurt you go back to Finn and start campaigning to be Queen."<p>

"I was not Sue's puppet and I quit cheer" she cut in.

He let out a louder chuckle, "That's what you decide to focus on! Who the hell are you? What happened to Quinn Fabray? You know the compassionate young woman who made the school's biggest badass change. Where is she?" he asked.

"I am still Quinn Fabray! Nothing has changed about me! And you didn't change that much Puck, if I recall you still went out all the time when I stayed home alone!" she fought.

"That bullshit and you know it" he said now enraged at her words. "As soon as you told me you wanted to really try I was there. I did whatever you asked! I did the stupid midnight runs for your food, I rubbed your feet, hell I gave up my room for you! I gave you space when you wanted and was there for you when you needed me. I stopped talking to other girls period unless they were in glee," he shouted. "And you led me to believe I was getting somewhere. We went on dates, you helped me out around the house, and you were there with my family. You told me you cared about me! And after Beth when you said you needed me to stay with you and hold you so you could sleep I did! I DID IT FOR YOU! You were so nice and sweet and caring! Where's my Quinn?" he questioned sadly.

"I didn't lead you to believe anything. I never promised anything. I told you I wanted to do it alone and you said you accepted it. Of course we got kinda close and your family was amazing! But I was never you're Quinn, not really." she said softly.

His heart broke into pieces at that moment.

He didn't even respond.

He turned and walked back towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Puck stop" she said running after him, "We're not finished talking. This isn't the way I wanted this conversation to end!"<p>

He turned back towards her not caring that she could see the tears forming in his eyes, "You can't always get what you want _Fabray_" he spoke her name coldly, "**I'm done**" he said dejectedly as he left, not even bothering to pick up his guitar.

He went back to his room put on some heavier clothes and although Finn tried to get him to stay he left; upset and angry.

Quinn was holding Puck's guitar in her hands as she sat on her bed crying to Mercedes and Rachel.

"I messed up so badly" she cried. "I was so mean and I didn't tell him how I felt. I just got so angry but mostly because everything he was saying was right! He thinks everything that happened between us meant nothing to me."

"Quinn I'm sure Noah understands that you care about him. Why don't you go try and talk to him and give him his guitar back?" Rachel suggested.

"No you don't understand. He told me he was done and he looked so hurt and I feel terrible. If I wasn't such a bitch to him we could be having a nice night by now" she said sniffling.

"Quinn, just go over to his room and talk. It'll make you feel better." Mercedes encouraged.

"I don't know. Maybe he really is done" Quinn said sadly.

"Quinn, Puck could never be done with you" Rachel said honestly.

"Trust us, Quinn! Go and be calm and talk to him. No more yelling." Mercedes added.

"Ok" she said wiping her face to get rid of the puffiness. "Thank you for being here for me even though I'm a bitch to you guys so often and I ignored you a lot this year" Quinn explained before hugging both of them.

"It's what friends do" Rachel said as she and Mercedes pulled away.

* * *

><p>Quinn picked up Puck's guitar and went to his room.<p>

She knocked on the door and her stomach was in shambles she was so nervous.

Finally when it opened, a tired looking Finn answered.

"Quinn?" he asked groggily.

"Um, hi. Is Puck here?" she said hesitantly, not sure of what Puck told him.

"No, he was pretty pissed off before and left. He hasn't come back yet" Finn explained. Seeing Quinn's face drop he added, "You wanna come in and wait for him?"

"Oh, no. No-no it's okay. I woke you up" Quinn stuttered. "I'll just go, um he left this up there can you give it to him?" Quinn asked giving him the guitar and turning to leave.

"Really Quinn it's fine. Rachel texted me to come over right before you got here anyway" he explained opening the door wider so she could come in. He grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on before heading out, "Schue's room is only a couple doors down but as long as you guys aren't too loud you'll be fine. Just- I don't want you guys-" he was struggling to put together his thoughts.

"Finn?" she asked unsure of what he was attempting to say.

"While we haven't had the best track record, Puck's my best friend and he really helped Rachel and I get back together. And even when you and I were together this year it was obvious you still loved him. I just want you two to finally get though all the shit and be okay. You guys love each other." He stated, "So uh, good luck" he said giving her an encouraging smile before leaving her alone.

She put his guitar on the bed next to her and she sat in the dark, thinking about how she was going to make things better. She laid her head on the pillow and began thinking. As the minutes passed she wondered if Puck was ever going to come back. Her eyes were starting to get heavy and a yawn was escaping her lips as she heard the key card sliding into the slot. She sat up quickly, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! hope you liked it!<strong>

**=) part 3 will be up later sometime...**

**Stay beautiful 3**


	3. Hotel Room Reunion

**Last Part! Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Puck opened the door to the room and was welcomed with darkness. He figured Finn was sleeping, so he went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff before he did the same.<p>

As he finished brushing his teeth he saw the light turn on in the room.

"Look Hudson" he started, "I've had a really shitty night and I just wanna go to -" his voice got caught in his throat when he saw Quinn sitting on his bed looking up at him, "bed."

"Sorry your night was shitty. I heard this girl was a huge bitch to you, but she swears she didn't mean it" Quinn offered shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah" he said confused as to why she was here. "I'm just gonna go crash with Mike" he said turning to walk to the door.

"No wait" she said jumping up and grabbing his arm, "I know I don't deserve it but please let me talk to you! Please I have so much I need to say to you." She pleaded.

"You said yourself we didn't have anything going on with each other. Like you said why bother?" he tried his best to be calm but his anger was creeping up quickly.

"Please Puck. Five minutes. Please." She begged.

"Why Quinn?" he questioned, "I mean I told you exactly what I felt and it ended up with you ignoring me for a year! Then tonight I try to deal on my own, finally, and you end being there and tell me this thing we have is nothing. What can you possibly say?" he raised his voice.

"That I love you and I'm sorry!" she shouted.

Puck's jaw dropped.

"I know I'm a bitch and I was so stupid for ignoring you and cutting you out of my life this year. I thought it would help me feel better. If I became the most popular girl in school again, I'd forget the emptiness I feel in my heart every single day. Being with you made me feel safe but made it hurt too much. I thought cutting you out meant no more pain. I was wrong Puck. And I know whatever excuses I have do not make up for anything but besides giving away Beth, my biggest mistake was letting you go." She stated honestly as all her emotions and tears were overflowing. "Hearing you tonight made me break into a million pieces inside because I made you feel like you did something wrong when you did everything right. You changed. You became the most amazing person and I turned you away because I am selfish. But I'm so sorry and I hope you know you did nothing wrong."

She stood up and walked up to him putting a hand on his cheek while closing her own eyes. "You're song was beautiful. I'm sorry." She let go of his face and reached for the door handle.

Puck was trying to figure out what was going on. She was sorry. She made a mistake. She knows what she did was wrong. She knows I did everything I could to be there for her. She loves me.

"Wait" he said grabbing her hand away from the door knob. "Let's talk." He said walking over to his bed and patting next to him for him to join.

Quinn wiped her face and joined him.

* * *

><p>"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Quinn asked, not really directing it towards Puck.<p>

"It didn't have to be" he answered honestly.

"I know" she said sadly. "I wish I could go back sometimes, ya know. I mean giving Beth away was hard but I know it was the right thing to do. We did what was best. But If I wasn't so afraid of what people were going to say when we came back, I would be happy now. You and I would have had a chance to be together without any baby drama."

"I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me. It was like you didn't care about me enough or didn't trust me enough to tell me how you were feeling, Q. I was going through a lot too. We coulda been there for each other." Puck explained.

"I know that, now. I mean I figured you'd be able to come back to school and get on with your life but I knew I wouldn't be able to. All I knew was that being with you, everyday, I saw her and I couldn't handle it," she responded.

"When I look at you I see her too Quinn" Puck countered, "I'll never be able to forget her and I know it is hard to think about but I'm glad I see that. I'm glad I know she is going to be beautiful like her mother and with you I will always have her in my memory. It's something you are always going to have to deal with."

"I know that but at the time it hurt way too much. I looked at you and wanted her back. I wanted a family because my own had been ruined," she explained, "So when my mom came back and told me about restarting I had to. I took my chance and got back everything I lost last year. But"

"Well, sorry I made you lose everything" he said coldly while cutting her off.

"Puck stop" she said grabbing his hands in her own. "You didn't let me finish. I got back what lost last year but I realized it wasn't what I wanted anymore. None of it mattered. I wasn't happy without you. Nothing matters without you"

They both sat there looking in each other's eyes, holding hands without saying words.

"Where do we go from here?" Quinn asked, finally breaking the trance they were in.

"I dunno" Puck answered truthfully.

"Do you think you'd ever be able to give me another chance? Do you think we could try ,like really try?" she asked, "Because god Puck, I know I've made mistakes but I care about you so much and I" she paused, "I think I'm in love with you."

"You can't just say that to me Quinn," he said standing up, running a hand over his mohawk.

"I know it's one year too late but it's the truth," she stated honestly.

"I've wanted to hear you say those words to me for the longest time Quinn, I really have." He said.

"But?" she added.

"But, do you really think we should try? I mean after everything." He asked. "I don't want to put it all out there if I'm going to be left alone again" he confessed.

"Puck" she said softly, "I promise you I am willing to do whatever it takes to gain back your trust. I want to be with you. I'm ready to give this a try whenever you are." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and started walking towards the door. She opened it and turned back at him, "And I remember every reason why I loved you before because they're the same reasons I love you now." With that she left him sitting in the room.

* * *

><p>Puck sat there thinking about everything that just happened. He was relieved they finally talked about everything and was ecstatic that Quinn told him she loved him. He realized something sitting there alone, <em>why the hell am I still sitting here…alone.<em>

He jumped out of the bed and ran down to Quinn's room.

Knocking on her door frantically, Rachel opened the door.

"Is Quinn here?" he asked out of breath.

"Isn't she with you?" Rachel answered.

"No she just-" he was in the middle of speaking when Quinn came around the corner.

"Hi" she said softly to him as Rachel excused herself back to the room.

"Yes" he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I think we can try, like really try" he rushed out, "I love you too."

Quinn's face lit up and she launched herself into Puck's arms. He kissed her like he had been wanting to do all year.

Suddenly they were interrupted by clapping. They turned to see Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, and Kurt.

"Well it's about damn time" Mercedes said.

Quinn looked up at Puck and put her head into his chest, "Definitely" she said.

"Definitely" Puck added kissing her on the forehead.

The next day at rehearsal, Puck had no complaints about Mr. Schuester wanting them to show more emotion. In fact, he was proud to share how he felt. He had his girl and he wasn't going to let anybody bring him down.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! <strong>

**I know it was short but the only thing I was going on, was the song!  
><strong>

**Anyway short and sweet and happy ending!**

**Until next story have a pleasant life =)**

**3 **


End file.
